


Prompt - Wedge, belonging

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Luke looks for his place after the battle of Yavin IV





	

The move from Yavin IV was a complicated one. Even with the Death Star destroyed, the risk their location had compromised was too great. They had to go. Most of the fighter pilots pulled double duties packing equipment and readying the freighter. They’d be flying outriders when the time came but until then, they had to pull their weight doing whatever they could.

In the middle of the hustle and bustle was Luke. Looking lost and a little overwhelmed. Wedge hadn’t known him long but that didn’t matter. They were all rebels together. 

“Luke! Give me a hand with this?” Wedge called, it was enough to knock Luke out of whatever daze he was in. 

As the pair manhandled the crates into one of the waiting cargo ships, wedge could tell there was something wrong. “Luke? Do you want to talk about it?”

Luke looked for a moment like he was going to protest that nothing was wrong. But after a moment he hung his head. “It’s Biggs.”

“You haven’t mourned him.” 

“It’s not just that.” Luke sat down heavily on a crate, “When I got here, when I made it to the rebellion and saw him again, it was like… like finding where I belonged again. Biggs was… my best friend. And now he’s gone.”

“You belong, Luke.” Wedge urged him, clapping Luke on the shoulder. “You know that, right? You’re one of us now. I came here as an imperial defector and Biggs made me welcome. So it’s up to me now to make sure you know you belong.” 

Luke smiled and clapped Wedge’s hand. “Thanks.” 

“Now, come on. Let’s get this done so we can get down to the mess and drink a toast to Biggs.”


End file.
